Fantastic Mess
by Uulu
Summary: My first fic. Story goes like this: Going Merry arrives to little village, where citizens seem seem be to living in grate fear. Whats wrong? Quite boring beginnig. Rated for language. Xover with Final Fantasy. R and R, please.Yea, I know. Title sucks.


This fic-like thing has been in my head for some time for now, and now I'm putting it here( my first fic ever, by the way). It's a crossover between One Piece and Final Fantasy. Like it or not, tell me your opinion of it.

And here it goes:

The nameless little village seemed to be drowning in to never ending darkness, which the huge storm from the ocean had brought. It had mostly settled down, but thick, cold rain was good reason for villagers to stay in their small houses. Little town seemed dead whit its deserted streets, and Luffy's first though was that there truly was nobody living there.

There were no lights in the windows of the houses, no other ships in the harbour, no single sign of life when Going Merry arrived. Nami was relieved. they had just gone out of supplies, mostly because of Luffy, and finding this village was true lucky hit. She still wondered how they managed to get this place which had no lights and visibility had gotten worse among the pouring rain.

At the moment she was standing on the deck, near the stem where also captain Luffy was sitting. Nami's clothes were all wet and she was shivering from cold, and all she could think was a hot bath, but she forced her self to concentrate at that moment. Hands warped around her Nami let her gaze circle around the place. While her eyes examined surroundings she turned around to make her way to jetty. Town was like any other usual village. But for some reason it wasn't marked on any map she had whit her. Like it not supposed to be existed.

" Ok, you son of a bitch, I've gotten enough!"

" Ooh! I'm so scared. What are you going to do now?"

" I push THIS you-wanna-know-where so that you're not gonna be able to walk for month!"

" Try it, you're going to get such a handling you can say good-bye to your fatherhood!"

For a 70th time that day Sanji and Zoro had started to fight, probably for some all futile reason, and almost got their hands around each others throats. Nami kept standing and watching those two trying to send each other to grave. She let out quiet sigh and walked past them.

" I'm in town then, if someone asks.", she said with blaming voice, hoping that cook and swordman would realize their foolishness and would do something useful instead.

" I'll come with you", said Zoro throwing an icy glare to their blond cook, who answered it with a expression that said very clearly something like 'suck on this', and lifted his middle finger.

Every store and hotel they passed were closed, and Nami started to have a feeling that this place was completely deserted. But when she moved her gaze from the 'closed'-sign in food shops door, she could discern a dark form standing below a small canopy. She took few steps closer to see better and became to that result, that there definitely was someone.

" Hey, you there!", she shouted, still that someone under the canopy wasn't more than five meters far off her and her mate.

Slowly, stranger turned to look at the pair. Light couldn't reach his face, but Nami and Zoro could feel gaze directed to them.

When Nami got no response, she continued:

" We have just arrived, and we would like to get some supplies and perhaps stay this night in hotel. Could you tell us where to go?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then he stood a bit straighter and answered whit a low, peaceful voice:

" Exceptionally shops, hotels and other stores will be closed for few days, almost every one of them, but you can try to go to inn at the other side of the town. They should have few rooms for quests."

He fell silence again. Nami tried to gain more information:

" Other side of the town, you say? Is it far from here, and could you possibly guide us?", she said, stepping again closer, trying to see through darkness that rounded that man.

" I... can't leave yet. I'm waiting for someone. But don't worry, you won't get lost, just follow the main street from here to north. You'll get soon in front of the " Red Moon's"-inn."

" Thank you very much for your help" Nami said and nodded slightly to stranger.

While turning back to same way they came from, Nami threw one thoughtful look to the man, who they left standing and waiting under the leaking canopy, and kept her gaze directed to him until darkness swallowed the target of her eyes. She turned to look forward. Somewhere in the background of her mind Nami though the mans words and wondered what was going on this village. People there seemed like they were hiding something.

Some part of her brains kept nagging to her, that it was futile to even think about it, that Nami didn't need to give damn about that all village was hiding from thunderstorm, that it wasn't her damn business. Sure, that part of her brains was totally pissed of this endless rain and couldn't care less about anything else than to get somewhere dry and warm place.

After few minutes walk, Going Merry anchored in the harbour came to their sight. Zoro continued to make his way to ship to tell the news, but Nami stayed there, and for some reason, turned to look back, like expecting to see there something.

For a moment, his eyes examined backs of those two, who were slowly getting farer, and soon disappeared in the rain. It took about three minutes, and he had forgotten that had even seen that pair. He had more important things to worry about.

He stood there, leaning to the wall, deep in thought. When man took his watch from his pocket, let out a irritated sigh.

" Damn... those four are always late... It's already past eight."

He putted silver pocket-watch back, stood upright from his leaning position, and stepped in slow pace to the main street. Weak daylight chased shadows away, and his red tunic and black leathered equipment under it could be seen. Collar of the red cloth covered half of mans face, that had two glowing, deep red eyes staring under black curls to left and right directions.

" Damn..." , Vincent muttered again. " Thirty minutes more and someone is going to get a butt-kick."

He couldn't believe himself. Why didn't he just say "no", when Auron told him to go meet those four idiots, who where probably forgotten that were supposed to be here at eight o'clock, and it was already ten past eight. Vincent hated waiting, especially now when he had to wait in rain.

After he had stepped back under canopy, he fell deep in to his thoughts. Weird things had happened, and so soon that Vincent spent lot of time figuring them out. A top of his mind was, how in the hell could that silver hared bastard be alive, terrorizing the world again? Why in here, and why they were here to stop his plans?

" This really isn't my day." he thought aloud, sighing again, much more irritated.

(A/N): There it is. I know, quite short, but I try to get next chapter longer.

So, what do you think? Good or bad? Give me your judgment, and maybe some peace of advice. All opinions welcome.

I myself noticed that I still have my bad habit to repeat different sayings. But... I can't really help it.

Next chapter:

Strawhat-pirates go to the "Red Moon's" inn, where they find lots of familiar characters from Final Fantasy, and they'll find out who is this "silver hared bastard", and get themselves involved to a huge mess.

Next time,

Uulu


End file.
